


It's Bad For The Baby

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian has a surprise for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bad For The Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlies_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlies_dragon/gifts).



“Hey,” Steve leaned over and kissed Christian as he sat down next to him on the swing. “Hey yourself,” Christian smiled back, his hand sliding up to tangle in Steve’s hair. “Missed you today,” he murmured against Steve’s lips.

“Missed you too.” Steve pulled Christian against him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. He laughed when Christian relaxed against him with a contented sigh. They sat there, enjoying each other’s company, lulled by the peace and the gentle rocking of the swing. Steve pressed a kiss to Christian’s temple and reached into his jacket pocket for a packet of cigarettes. He offered one to Christian, frowning when he declined, and staring open-mouthed when Christian told him he’d given them up.

“Since when?” he asked incredulously.

“Since today. You have too,” Christian informed Steve matter of factly, plucking the packet from his hand and dumping it in the bin.

“I have?” Steve chuckled in amusement.

“Yup. If I gotta, then so do you. “

“We’re giving up smoking?” Steve repeated, staring at Christian like he’d grown a second head.

Christian nodded. “We’ve given up smoking,” he confirmed. “And alcohol. And weed.” He paused for a moment to let Steve start to react, incredulous expression on his face, before letting out the smile he’d been holding in. “It’s bad for the baby,” he explained. “I been reading about it, about the effects of smoking when you’re pregnant and it ain’t good. It can stunt her growth, cause her to have under-developed lungs, it can give her learning disorders or behavioural problems... I mean I should’ve... no, we’ve should’ve stopped before... and you ain’t listening to a word I’m sayin...” Christian trailed off, poking Steve in the shoulder.

“Bad for the... you said... its bad for the... for the ba... for the b....” Steve stumbled to a stop, his breath catching in his chest. He shook his head, holding Christian at arm’s length and searching his face.

“Bad for the baby.”

“For the... baby.” Steve exhaled heavily, blinking his eyes rapidly as a slow, wide smile spread on his face. “For the baby,” he repeated. “You’re... we’re... you...”

“I’m pregnant,” Christian nodded, his own smile growing to match Steve’s. “We’re having a baby. In about seven and a half months, we’re gonna be daddy’s, Steve.”

“You’re pregnant,” Steve repeated, his eyes locked on Christian’s. “We’re having a baby.” He cupped one hand around Christian’s cheek, the other dropping to rest against Christian’s still flat stomach.

Christian nodded, his hands covering Steve’s. “We’re pregnant.”

~El Fin~


End file.
